Acid rock
Acid rock is a loosely defined type of rock music1 which emerged during the 1960s psychedelic era. The term, which derives its name from lysergic acid diethylamide (LSD), is often deployed as a synonym for "psychedelic rock", though it can also refer to a more musically intense variation or subcategory of the psychedelic rock genre. It may also include early strains of hard rock, heavy metal, and proto-metal. When distinguished from "psychedelic rock", acid rock may contain harder and heavier qualities that often encapsulate the positive and negative extremes of the psychedelic experience. It is generally defined by distorted guitars, lyrics with drug references, and long improvised jams. Certain garage rock and 1960s punk rock bands would be associated with the "acid rock" label. As the psychedelic movement progressed into the late 1960s and 1970s, elements of its music split into two directions, with hard rock and heavy metal on one side and progressive rock on the other. Contents 1 Definitions 2 Origins and ideology 3 Development and characteristics 3.1 Psychedelic rock 3.2 Garage rock and punk 3.3 Hard rock and heavy metal 3.4 Progressive rock 4 List of artists 5 Notes 6 References 7 Bibliography 8 The Acid rock years Definitions See also: Psychedelic music "Acid rock" is loosely defined.8 Rock journalist Nik Cohn called it a "fairly meaningless phrase that got applied to any group, no matter what its style."2 It was originally used to describe the background music for acid trips in underground parties in the 1960s (e.g. the Merry Pranksters' "Acid Tests")9 and as a catchall term for the more eclectic Haight-Ashbury bands in San Francisco.10 The Grateful Dead's Jerry Garcia believed that acid rock is music you listen to while under the influence of acid, further stating that there is no real "psychedelic rock" and that it is Indian classical music and some Tibetan music "designed to expand consciousness."11 Psychedelia was sometimes referred to as "acid rock". The latter label was applied to a pounding, hard rock variant that evolved out of the mid-1960s garage-punk movement. ... When rock began turning back to softer, roots-oriented sounds in late 1968, acid-rock bands mutated into heavy metal acts. —Frank Hoffman, Encyclopedia of Recorded Sound (2004)4 It may be interchangeable with "psychedelic rock".11213 According to Per Elias Drabløs, "acid rock is generally considered a subgenre of psychedelic rock",14 while Steve and Alan Freeman state the two are synonymous, and that "what is usually referred to as acid rock is generally the more extreme end of that genre".15 The term may refer more specifically to a variation of psychedelic rock that is heavier, louder, or harder.1617needed3 Frank Hoffman states that, while psychedelic rock in general is sometimes referred to as "acid rock", the term "acid rock" is also applied specifically to a "pounding, hard rock variant" of psychedelic rock that evolved from the 1960s garage movement, with many of the bands playing this acid rock eventually transforming into heavy metal acts.4 "Garagey" psychedelia, exemplified by acts such as Blues Magoos, the Electric Prunes, and the Music Machine, has been identified as falling under the label of acid rock.18 Percussionist John Beck defines "acid rock" as synonymous with hard rock and heavy metal.191 The term eventually encompassed heavy, blues-based hard rock bands.10 Musicologist Steve Waksman wrote that "the distinction between acid rock, hard rock, and heavy metal can at some point never be more than tenuous".23 Origins and ideology In 1968, Life magazine referred to the Doors as the "kings of acid rock".24 Many bands associated with acid rock aimed to create a youth movement based on love and peace, as an alternative to workaholic capitalist society.25needed David P. Szatmary states, "a legion of rock bands, playing what became known as 'acid rock,' stood in the vanguard of the movement for cultural change."26 Szatmary also quotes from the San Francisco Oracle, an underground newspaper published between 1966 and 1968, to explain how rock music was perceived at that time and how the acid rock movement emerged: "Rock music is a regenerative and revolutionary art, offering us our first real hope for the future (indeed, for the present)."26 Bands credited with creating or laying the foundation for acid rock include garage rock bands such as the 13th Floor Elevators27 and Count Five.1 The blues rock group the Paul Butterfield Blues Band are also credited with spawning the harder acid rock sound,28 and their 1966 instrumental "East-West", with its early use of the extended rock solo, has been described as laying "the roots of psychedelic acid rock"29 and featuring "much of acid-rock’s eventual DNA."30 According to Laura Diane Kuhn, the heavier form of psychedelic rock known as acid rock developed from the late 1960s California music scene.31 Former Atlantic Records executive Phillip Rauls is quoted saying, "I was in the music business at the time, and my very first recognition of acid rock ... was, of all people, the Beach Boys and the song 'Good Vibrations'. ... That theremin sent so many musicians back to the studio to create this music on acid."322 By July 1967, Time magazine wrote, "From jukeboxes and transistors across the nation pulses the turned-on sound of acid-rock groups: the Jefferson Airplane, the Doors, Moby Grape".34 Development and characteristics Psychedelic rock Main article: Psychedelic rock Acid rock often encompasses the more extreme side of the psychedelic rock genre, frequently containing a loud, improvised, and guitar-centered sound.15 Alan Bisbort and Parke Puterbaugh write that acid rock "can best be described as psychedelia at its rawest and most intense ... Bad trips as well as good, riots as well as peace, pain as well as pleasure - the whole spectrum of reality, not just the idyllic bits, were captured by acid rock."18 "Acid rock" has also been described as more heavily electric and containing more distortion ("fuzz") than typical psychedelic rock.35 By the late 1960s, in addition to the deliberate use of distortion and feedback, acid rock was further characterized by long guitar solos and the frequent use of electronic organs.1 Lyric references to drug use were also common, as exemplified in Jefferson Airplane's 1967 song "White Rabbit" and Jimi Hendrix Experience's 1967 song "Purple Haze."1 Lyrical references to drugs such as LSD were often cryptic.31 Jefferson Airplane, early 1966 At a time when many British psychedelic bands played whimsical or surrealistic psychedelic rock, many 1960s American rock bands, especially those from the West Coast, developed a rawer or harder version of psychedelic rock containing garage rock energy.36 When contrasted with whimsical British psychedelia, the harder American West Coast variant of psychedelic rock has been referred to as acid rock. 37 British psychedelia was often more arty in its experimentation, and it tended to stick within pop song structures.38 Along with its whimsical and surrealist tendencies, British psychedelic rock was generally not as minimalist and not as aggressive as its American counterpart, often featuring longer song arrangements and incorporating Eastern instruments such as sitars.39 Meanwhile, American psychedelic rock and garage bands such as the 13th Floor Elevators epitomized the frenetic, darker and more psychotic sound of American acid rock, a sound characterized by droning guitar riffs, amplified feedback, and guitar distortion.39 The term "acid rock" was soon applied to define this pounding, hard rock variant of psychedelic rock, a variant that evolved from the 1960s garage-punk movement.4 Acid rock has been described as lacking the recording studio "gimmickry" that typified the more Beatles-influenced strain of psychedelic rock, though acid rock experimented in other ways with electrified guitar effects.4 However, cross-over in these two psychedelic rock variants did occur; the Animals' 1968 song "Sky Pilot" was among the few songs of the era to juxtapose the more Jimi Hendrix-influenced, electric guitar-centered American acid rock style with the elaborate orchestration of Sgt. Pepper-influenced, British-style psychedelic rock.40 Tonal distortion was also one of the defining characteristics of the San Francisco Sound.41 The acid rock of the San Francisco Sound heavily incorporated musical improvisation, jamming, repetitive drum beats, experimental sound and tape effects, and intentional feedback.42 San Francisco acid rock generally took a non-commercial approach to song-writing: it often involved almost free jazz-like, free-form hard rock improvisations alongside distorted guitars, and lyrics often were socially conscious, trippy, or anti-establishment.43 Many of the musicians in the scene, including bands such as the Charlatans and the Quicksilver Messenger Service, became involved in Ken Kesey's LSD-driven psychedelic scene, known as the Merry Pranksters.42 The Charlatans were among the first Bay Area acid rock bands, though Jefferson Airplane was the first Bay Area acid rock band to sign a major label and achieve mainstream success.44 Garage rock and punk Main articles: Garage rock and Punk rock See also: Garage punk and Proto-punk Count Five – "Psychotic Reaction" (1966) Menu 0:00 Count Five's "Psychotic Reaction", among the first successful acid (or psychedelic) rock songs, contained the characteristics that would come to define acid rock: the use of feedback and distortion replacing early rock music's more melodic electric guitars.1 Problems playing this file? See media help. In the 1960s, various American garage rock bands began playing psychedelic rock with the rawness and energy of garage rock, incorporating heavy distortion, feedback, and layered sonic effects into their psychedelic music.36 Bisport and Puterbaugh, defining acid rock as an intense or raw form of psychedelia, include "garagey" psychedelia under the label of "acid rock" due in part to its "energy and intimation of psychic overload."18 The "garage psychedelia" of the 1960s has also been described as a transition between early 1960s garage rock and the more elaborate acid rock of the late 1960s, with the 1972 anthology compilation Nuggets: Original Artyfacts from the First Psychedelic Era, 1965-1968 showcasing this transitional sound.45 Both garage rock and acid rock were featured prominently on the Nuggets compilation.46 This acid rock present in the Nuggets anthology has been described as an offshoot of 1960s punk rock.473 Bands such as Count Five, with their 1966 song "Psychotic Reaction", as well as other groups featured on Nuggets, would eventually epitomize the overlap between 1960s garage rock and psychedelic punk.49needed As one of the first successful acid rock songs, "Psychotic Reaction" also contained the characteristics that would come to define acid rock: the use of feedback and distortion replacing early rock music's more melodic electric guitars.1 Another group included on the Nuggets album, the 13th Floor Elevators, began as a straight garage rock band before becoming one of the original early acid rock bands and the innovators of psychedelic rock in general, with a sound consisting of distortion, often yelping vocals, and "occasionally demented" lyrics.50 Hailing from Austin, Texas, the 13th Floor Elevators and their frontman Rocky Erickson have been described as pioneers of acid rock.27 Their debut album, The Psychedelic Sounds of the 13th Floor Elevators, featuring the garage rock hit "You're Gonna Miss Me," was among the earliest psychedelic rock albums.5150 By 1966, the New York City garage band the Blues Magoos were referring to their wailing blues rock as "psychedelic music", and their hard variant of psychedelic rock, with its roots in the garage movement, would be increasingly labeled "acid rock."4 Hard rock and heavy metal Main articles: Hard rock and Heavy metal music See also: Stoner metal Heavy metal evolved from psychedelic music52 and added psychedelic/acid rock to the basic structure of blues rock.53 In the 1960s, the heavy, blues-influenced, psychedelic hard rock sound of bands such as the Jimi Hendrix Experience, Deep Purple, and Cream was classified as acid rock.10 Other acid rock groups such as Blue Cheer, Iron Butterfly, and Vanilla Fudge served as examples of early heavy metal, or proto-metal, creating stripped-downed, loud, intense, and "fuzzy" acid rock or hard rock.10 Bands such as Blue Cheer, Cream, and the hard rock group The Amboy Dukes have all been described as "leading practitioners" of the harder variant of psychedelic rock known as "acid rock."4 Many acid rock bands would subsequently become heavy metal bands.16 Iron Butterfly – "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" (1968) Menu 0:00 Iron Butterfly's "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" is sometimes described as an example of the transition from acid rock into heavy metal,54 a movement that proved to be massively influenced by their album of the same name.55 Problems playing this file? See media help. The influence of acid rock was evident in the sound of heavy metal in the 1970s.54 Iron Butterfly's "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" is sometimes described as an example of the transition between acid rock and heavy metal54 or the turning point in which acid rock became "heavy metal".56 "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" serves a notable example of 1960s and early 1970s acid rock or heavy psychedelic rock, and the band would continue to experiment with distorted, "fuzzy," heavy psychedelia into the 1970s.57needed Both Iron Butterfly's 1968 album In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida and Blue Cheer's 1968 album, Vincebus Eruptum have been described as greatly influential in the transition of acid rock into heavy metal.55 Heavy metal's acid rock origins can further be seen in the loud acid rock of groups such Steppenwolf, who contributed their song "Born to Be Wild" to the soundtrack of the 1969 film, Easy Rider, which itself glamorized the genre.1 Ultimately, Steppenwolf and other acid rock groups such as Cream, the Jimi Hendrix Experience, and Led Zeppelin paved the way for the electrified, bluesy sound of early heavy metal.58 Black Sabbath, 1970 By the early 1970s, bands such as Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin and Black Sabbath combined the loud, raw distortion of acid rock with occult lyrics, further forming a basis for the genre now known as "heavy metal."59 At a time when rock music began to turn back to roots-oriented soft rock, many acid rock groups instead evolved into heavy metal bands.4 As its own movement, heavy metal music continued to perpetuate characteristics of acid rock bands into at least the 1980s,41 and traces of psychedelic rock can be seen in the musical excesses of later metal bands.4 In the 1990s, the stoner metal genre combined acid rock with other hard rock genres such as grunge, updating the heavy riffs and long jams found in the acid rock and psychedelic-influenced metal of bands such as Black Sabbath, Blue Cheer, Hawkwind, and Blue Oyster Cult.7 Progressive rock Main article: Progressive rock In addition to hard rock and heavy metal, acid rock also gave rise to the progressive rock movement.60 In the 1970s, elements of psychedelic music split into two notable directions, evolving into the hard rock and heavy metal of Black Sabbath, Deep Purple, and Led Zeppelin on one side and into the progressive rock of bands such Pink Floyd and Yes on the other.22needed Bands such as Yes, Pink Floyd, King Crimson, and Emerson, Lake, and Palmer kept the psychedelic musical movement alive for some time, but eventually moved away from drug-themed music towards experiments in electronic music and the addition of classical music themes into rock music. 1 List of artists The 13th Floor Elevators50 The Amboy Dukes4 Big Brother & the Holding Company1 Black Sabbath6162 Blue Cheer1063 Blues Magoos18 The Charlatans 64 Count Five1 Country Joe and the Fish6566 Cream1610 Deep Purple10 The Doors1 The Electric Prunes18 The Great Society9 Hawkwind6768 Iron Butterfly69 Jefferson Airplane13 The Jimi Hendrix Experience101 Led Zeppelin (early)5859 Love18 The Music Machine18 Quicksilver Messenger Service70 The Seeds6271 Steppenwolf18 Vanilla Fudge18 Notes 1.Jump up ^ Hard rock and heavy metal have also been described as evolving from psychedelic rock. Hard rock (or heavy metal) have been described as an "evolutionary form of 1960s acid rock."5 2.Jump up ^ Writer Vernon Joyson observed flirtations with acid rock in the Beach Boys' albums Pet Sounds (1966) and the unfinished Smile.33 3.Jump up ^ At the time, the term "punk rock" referred to the garage rock of the 1960s, such as that present in the Nuggets compilation.48 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p Browne & Browne 2001, p. 8. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Hull 2003, p. 380. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Jasinski 2012. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k Hoffmann 2004, p. 1725. 5.^ Jump up to: a b "Loyola entertainment law journal". Loyola Entertainment Law Journal. 6: 90. 1986. 6.Jump up ^ Holm-Hudson 2013, p. 85. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Stoner Metal at AllMusic. 8.Jump up ^ Gammond 1991, p. 3. 9.^ Jump up to: a b Wolfe 1968, p. 223. 10.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h Knowles 2010, p. 199. 11.Jump up ^ Rolling Stone Magazine Staff, p. 195. 12.Jump up ^ DeRogatis 2003, p. 9. 13.^ Jump up to: a b Larson 2004, p. 140. 14.Jump up ^ Drabløs 2016, p. 64. 15.^ Jump up to: a b Freeman & Freeman 1996, p. 10. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c Acid rock at AllMusic 17.Jump up ^ McLauchlin 2015. 18.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i Bisbort & Puterbaugh 2000, p. 31. 19.Jump up ^ Beck 2013. 20.Jump up ^ Bill 1984, p. 37. 21.Jump up ^ Academic American Encyclopedia (Vol 16 ed.). Grolier. 1985. p. 249. 22.^ Jump up to: a b Henderson & Stacey 2014. 23.Jump up ^ Waksman 2001, p. 262. 24.Jump up ^ Powledge, Fred. "Wicked Go The Doors". Life (April 12, 1968). 25.Jump up ^ Szatmary 2014. 26.^ Jump up to: a b Szatmary 2014, p. 158. 27.^ Jump up to: a b Moore 2015, p. 126. 28.Jump up ^ Roberts, Randall. "Laying the odds on the Rock Hall of Fame nominees". NorthJersey.com. Retrieved 1 May 2016. 29.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Michael. "East-West Live - The Paul Butterfield Band". Allmusic.com. Retrieved 1 May 2016. 30.Jump up ^ Giles, Jeff. "How the Paul Butterfield Blues Band Earned Its Spot in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame". Ultimate Classic Rock. Retrieved 1 May 2016. 31.^ Jump up to: a b Kuhn 1999, p. 1507. 32.Jump up ^ Romano 2010, pp. 17–18. 33.Jump up ^ Joyson 1984, p. 8. 34.Jump up ^ "Youth: The Hippies". Time (July 7, 1967).(subscription required) 35.Jump up ^ Luft 2009, p. 173. 36.^ Jump up to: a b Psychedelic/Garage at AllMusic. 37.Jump up ^ Brend 2005, p. 88. 38.Jump up ^ British Psychedelia at AllMusic 39.^ Jump up to: a b O'Brien, Lucy M. "Psychedelic Rock". Encyclopædia Britannica. Encyclopædia Britannica. Retrieved 27 April 2016. 40.Jump up ^ Perone 2001, p. 56. 41.^ Jump up to: a b Dasher 1985, p. 67. 42.^ Jump up to: a b Misiroglu 2015, p. 10. 43.Jump up ^ Larson 2004, p. 140–141. 44.Jump up ^ Larson 2004, p. 141–144. 45.Jump up ^ Frith 2004, p. 98. 46.Jump up ^ Case 2010, p. 265. 47.Jump up ^ Shaw, Greg (Jan 14, 1978). "New Trends of the New Wave". Billboard. Retrieved 23 November 2015. 48.Jump up ^ Austen, Jake (2005). TV-a-Go-Go. Chicago Review Press. ISBN 9781569762417. 49.Jump up ^ Eder 2001. 50.^ Jump up to: a b c Unterberger 2002, p. 1135. 51.Jump up ^ Unterberger, Richie. "You're Gonna Miss Me - Song review". allmusic.com. 52.Jump up ^ Brown 1986, p. 148. 53.Jump up ^ Weinstein 2009, p. 19. 54.^ Jump up to: a b c Rood 1994, p. 6. 55.^ Jump up to: a b Bukszpan & Dio 2003, p. 288. 56.Jump up ^ Smith, Nathan. "The Warning: The 10 Heaviest Albums Before Black Sabbath". Houston Press. Retrieved 26 April 2016. 57.Jump up ^ Unterberger 2002. 58.^ Jump up to: a b Kirkpatrick 2011, pp. 27–28. 59.^ Jump up to: a b Browne & Browne 2001, p. 687. 60.Jump up ^ Godfrey & Leigh 1998, p. 2. 61.Jump up ^ Popoff, Martin (2011). Black Sabbath FAQ: All That's Left to Know on the First Name in Metal. Backbeat Books. ISBN 9781617131097. Retrieved 22 January 2015. 62.^ Jump up to: a b Patoski, Joe Nick (Feb 1979). "Gather Ye Records While Ye May". Texas Monthly. 7 (2). Retrieved 22 January 2015. 63.Jump up ^ Blue Cheer at AllMusic 64.Jump up ^ Larson 2004, p. 144. 65.Jump up ^ The Mojo Collection: 4th Edition (4th ed.). Canongate Books. 2007. p. 103. ISBN 9781847676436. Retrieved 1 May 2016. 66.Jump up ^ Fuzz, Acid and Flowers: A Comprehensive Guide to American Garage, Psychedelic and Hippie Rock (1964-1975). Borderline. 1997. p. 69. ISBN 9781899855063. 67.Jump up ^ Clerk, Carol (2009). The Saga Of Hawkwind. Omnibus Press. ISBN 9780857120175. 68.Jump up ^ Wein, Gary (2003). Beyond the Palace. Trafford Publishing. ISBN 9781412003148. 69.Jump up ^ Swanson, David. "Top 10 Iron Butterfly Songs". Ultimate Classic Rock. Retrieved 8 March 2016. 70.Jump up ^ Brown, Pete; Newquist, Harvey P. (1997). Legends of Rock Guitar: The Essential Reference of Rock's Greatest Guitarists. Hal Leonard Corporation. ISBN 9780793540426. 71.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Thomas (2001). All Music Guide: The Definitive Guide to Popular Music. Hal Leonard Corporation. ISBN 9780879306274. Retrieved 18 November 2015. Bibliography Austen, Jake (2005). TV-a-Go-Go. Chicago Review Press. ISBN 9781569762417. Beck, John H. (2013). Encyclopedia of Percussion. Routledge. ISBN 9781317747680. Bill, J. Brent (1984). Rock and Roll. F.H. Revell Co. ISBN 978-0-8007-5156-2. Bisbort, Alan; Puterbaugh, Parke (2000). Rhino's Psychedelic Trip. Hal Leonard Corporation. Brend, Mark (2005). Strange Sounds: Offbeat Instruments and Sonic Experiments in Pop. Hal Leonard Corporation. Brown, Charles T. (1986). Music U.S.A.: America's country & western tradition. Prentice-Hall. Browne, Ray Broadus; Browne, Pat (2001). The Guide to United States Popular Culture. Popular Press. Bukszpan, Daniel; Dio, Ronnie James (2003). The Encyclopedia of Heavy Metal. Barnes & Noble Publishing. Case, George (2010). Out of Our Heads: Rock 'n' Roll Before the Drugs Wore Off. Hal Leonard Corporation. Dasher, Richard T. (1985). History of Rock Music. J. Weston Walch. DeRogatis, Jim (2003). Turn on Your Mind: Four Decades of Great Psychedelic Rock. Hal Leonard Corporation. ISBN 978-0-634-05548-5. Drabløs, Per Elias (2016). The Quest for the Melodic Electric Bass: From Jamerson to Spenner. Routledge. ISBN 978-1-317-01837-7. Eder, Bruce (2001). All Music Guide: The Definitive Guide to Popular Music. Hal Leonard Corporation. ISBN 9780879306274. Freeman, Alan; Freeman, Steve (1996). The Crack in the Cosmic Egg: Encyclopedia of Krautrock, Kosmische Musik & Other Progressive, Experimental & Electronic Musics from Germany. Audion. Frith, Simon (2004). Popular Music: Music and identity, Volume 4. Psychology Press. ISBN 9780415332705. Gammond, Peter (1991). The Oxford Companion to Popular Music. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-311323-7. Godfrey, Donald. A; Leigh, Frederic A. (1998). Historical Dictionary of American Radio. Greenwood Publishing Group. ISBN 9780313296369. Henderson, Lol; Stacey, Lee (2014). Encyclopedia of Music in the 20th Century. Routledge. ISBN 9781135929466. Hoffmann, Frank (2004). Encyclopedia of Recorded Sound. Routledge. ISBN 9781135949501. Hull, Robot A. (2003) 1981. "Sound and Visions: Psychedelia". In Hoskyns, Barney. The Sound and the Fury: 40 Years of Classic Rock Journalism: A Rock's Backpages Reader. Bloomsbury USA. ISBN 978-1-58234-282-5. Jasinski, Laurie E. (2012). Handbook of Texas Music. Texas A&M University Press. ISBN 9780876112977. Joyson, Vernon (1984). The Acid Trip: A Complete Guide to Psychedelic Music. Todmorden, England: Babylon Books. ISBN 978-0907188247. Kirkpatrick, Rob (2011). 1969: The Year Everything Changed. Skyhorse Publishing. Knowles, Christopher (2010). The Secret History of Rock 'n' Roll. Cleis Press. Kuhn, Laura Diane (1999). Baker's Student Encyclopedia of Music: A-G. Schirmer Books. ISBN 978-0-02-865415-7. Larson, Tom (2004). History of Rock and Roll. Kendall Hunt. Lucky, Jerry (2003). The Psychedelic Rock Files. Collector's Guide Publishing Inc. ISBN 1-896522-97-1. Luft, Eric v.d. (2009). Die at the Right Time!: A Subjective Cultural History of the American Sixties. Gegensatz Press. McLauchlin, Luke (2015). Acid Rock: LSD, Psychedelc Rock, and the San Fransciso Sound. Ipicturebooks. ISBN 978-1-329-25654-5. Misiroglu, Gina (2015). American Countercultures: An Encyclopedia of Nonconformists, Alternative Lifestyles, and Radical Ideas in U.S. History. Routledge. Moore, Hank (2015). Houston Legends: History and Heritage of Dynamic Global Capitol. Morgan James Publishing. Perone, James E. (2001). Songs of the Vietnam Conflict. Greenwood Publishing Group. Retrieved 27 April 2016. Rolling Stone Magazine Staff. "Talking with the Legend of Rock and Roll (Jerry Garcia)". The Rolling Stone Interviews: 1967-1980. ISBN 0-312-03486-5. Romano, Will (2010). Mountains Come Out of the Sky: The Illustrated History of Prog Rock. Milwaukee, WI: Backbeat Books. p. 17. ISBN 978-0879309916. Rood, Karen Lane (1994). American culture after World War II. Gale Research. Unterberger, Richie (2002). All Music Guide to Rock: The Definitive Guide to Rock, Pop, and Soul. Hal Leonard Corporation. Weinstein, Deena (2009). Heavy Metal: The Music and Its Culture. Da Capo Press. Waksman, Steve (2001). Instruments of Desire: The Electric Guitar and the Shaping of Musical Experience. Harvard University Press. Wolfe, Tom (1968). The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test. Black Swan. ISBN 0-552-99366-2. Szatmary, David P. (2014). Rockin' in time: a social history of rock-and-roll. Pearson. Academic American Encyclopedia (Vol 16 ed.). Grolier. 1985. Fuzz, Acid and Flowers: A Comprehensive Guide to American Garage, Psychedelic and Hippie Rock (1964-1975). Borderline. 1997. The Acid rock years 1970 Singles #Out Demons Out Edgar Broughton Band Category:20th-century music genres Category:Rock music genres Category:Psychedelic rock Category:Counterculture of the 1960s Category:Music genres